1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to security surveillance. In particular, the present invention relates to security surveillance using a video camera and to application of object classification technics to images captured using the video camera.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Existing camera-equipped home security systems are expensive, requiring both remote servers to process the captured images and unnecessary human intervention. For example, in a typical object detection application, an object is detected in an image by classifying image patches across various shifts and across a variety of image scales. Specifically, if a pedestrian is to be detected, a typical system first generates a scale-space image pyramid to obtain images at various resolutions and to detect the pedestrian in all possible fixed-size windows across these images. Typically, great computational cost must be incurred to allow a system to robustly determine if an object is in an image and to classify objects at all locations and at all resolutions.
A security system is desired that allows a user to monitor a property in real-time, at an affordable cost, and without loss of privacy.